The Rivers That Kept Us Apart
by RedCandleLight
Summary: The 4th Shinobi war has ended. It generally focuses on what happened to Naruto after war. He is now to be in training to be the new Hokage but also he is devastated because of all the people that have died to protect him. Also, devastated because Hinata is now in coma and he thinks that it's all his fault.


NaruHina: The Rivers That Kept Us Apart

Rate: For now, T to be safe.

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Water. That was the only thought that filled his mind at that moment. The boy was underwater and he couldn't reach the surface. His body was refusing to move at his will and the fresh air in his lungs were getting dirtier and dirtier as his mind was filled with one single thought although all other parts of him were in great panic. He couldn't die there, he didn't deserve it. He deserved the endless suffering that was given to him by having to live every day and he knew that he has earned his punishment. He was doomed and yet, he was fine by it. People had died in his name; the boy couldn't dare to die there drowning or their sacrifices would be in vain. He wouldn't, couldn't allow that to happen. "Naruto." a soft voice sang to him from far away. It was familiar but Naruto couldn't remember the owner. "Naruto, wake up." the warm and welcoming voice echoed inside his head as he was drifting away into the darkness. No, he couldn't die. He had to fight but he couldn't; the darkness was surrounding him like a second skin to his body. His mind became emptier and emptier as he couldn't manage to fight anymore and let himself become one with the darkness.

Naruto Uzumaki woke gasping hardly from his nightmare as tears were formed in the corner of his eyes, waiting to fell down. He wiped them away quickly with his knuckle and tried to steady his breath. "That is the fourth nightmare you are having this week Naruto." he heard Sakura's worried but sisterly voice, as he felt her eyes on him. He looked up to meet her gaze; her emerald green eyes were compassionate and anxious. "I'm fine." he mumbled quickly as he sat up in his wooden chair. "You have to go home sometimes, she will be fine here." his teammate commented as she was changing the serum that was connected to the girl. Naruto looked at the girl that was lying down, sleeping. She looked tranquil and at ease as her chest moved with her soft breaths. "How can I leave her?" he asked bitterly as he squeezed Hinata's hand softly, eyeing the girl as his gesture became bleak. That girl had done so much for him and yet, he could do nothing for her. He couldn't make her wake up which was a simple thing compared to the things that she had done for her. The Hyuuga have saved her many times in battle and he didn't know how to thank her at all. If she wasn't there, he would be dead already.

"You have been in the hospital for a week now, take a day off. I will look after her. I promise." insisted the pink haired kunoichi, her expression determined and stubborn. The way she looked right now, many would be scared. Naruto was scared from that expression at the beginning until he realized that it was something that Sakura did whenever she was worried about someone. That expression has been all over her face and body in the war as she worked in the medical unit. Naruto was all fascinated by the people who was working there. Seeing many people wounded, trying to help them although sometimes you just knew that you wouldn't be able to save that person at all. People were always seeking for hope and you were the first face that they would look upon when they wanted a miracle; Naruto couldn't imagine how terrifying it should be for a medical ninja to look at that person's face and tell them that there was no miracle? He shivered at the thought as he stood up. The boy stretched a bit and his muscles moved freely, thanking him that finally he did that. "See you tomorrow." he told to the young woman as he took his jacket and his bag. He had his stuff packed with him since he wasn't going home anymore. "See ya." said Sakura casually but Naruto knew that she was actually quite worried but chose to ignore it.

He exited the hospital and was a bit shocked when he felt the cold breeze wrapping his body and making him shiver slightly. The boy knew that he was away from the outside world but he didn't realize that he was _that _far away to not to know that the weather was changing, getting cooler and harsher. "Naruto!" He heard his voice being called out to him as he turned his face to voice's source. Hanabi Hyuuga was walking towards him, a soft smile resting at her young face. The boy gulped, like he always did when he was around Hanabi at those weeks. He still didn't know how she could face him and smile at him like he was a friend; his cousin was dead and his sister had been a coma for 3 months now, and all of that should be have blamed on him. Still, the girl was always quite kind and friendly towards him. "How is my sister doing?" she asked as her voice was only curious but not wondering and Naruto knew that she was trying to make him feel better with himself but the girl didn't realize that she was only making him feel much more worse. He shrugged and replied with a soft voice, "The old same." Naruto waited to Hanabi's face to became sad like the first time he had given her the news but she kept a steady face and the boy couldn't decide if she was able to do that because she was a really good kunoichi or a Hyuuga. His mind wondered off to the events that has happened 3 months ago, those terrible times.

_The war had reached its peak but there was a still long way to go before everything was fully over. Naruto Uzumaki was walking fast but unsteady, his sky blue eyes' gleeful sparkle was replaced with bitter sorrow filling them as his face was tight. His body was filled with adrenalin at his every vein, making him dizzy but helped him to go on. He felt like dead although he was so alive. He was physically alive but mentally, he was good as dead. He felt like he was losing his mind, as wicked thoughts and illogical notions filled his mind slowly like a deadly poison affecting him. The people who saw him were nodding at him firmly or smiling at him with respect and amazement or watching him with wonder. He didn't deserve any of that affection, not after what had happened to all those people because of him. The boy opened the gate and entered the room. Immediately after his entrance, whoever was sitting stood up rapid and all the eyes' in the room was focused on him. They were all the same though; varying on the scale between a dark lavender or a light lilac color. Hinata's were lavender most of the time, a light one. Perhaps that was why Naruto always felt so peaceful and so warm while looking at her eyes. They were what he would like to call home. "Naruto." said Hanabi Hyuuga, getting her attention on her. She looked so young to be at this war but somehow, she looked much more prepared and ready than most of the people that he had seen. He cleared his throat with a cough but it was actually to buy him time. His mind went blank, no words were able to come out from his mouth. "Hinata... She is stable but she is unconscious."_

3 months have passed since that vicious memory but her condition hadn't change a bit.


End file.
